


The Bastard’s Omega

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Arranged Marriage, Blowjobs, But not towards Theon, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Romance, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, all that general ramsay typical goriness, flaying, i don’t know how to tag, i just like iwan and alfie ok, this is as romantic and consensual as these two could possibly get, this is showverse cuz alfie allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Balon Greyjoy decides to marry off his only omega child to Roose Bolton’s recently legitimized alpha son.  In order to survive life with his new husband, Theon will have to learn how to tame the bastard of the DreadfortOr, Robb assumes the worst, Jon tries to be optimistic, Ramsay is creepy, and Theon is scared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to take note of:  
> \- this is only abo because it makes sense as this is an arranged marriage au  
> \- the only relationships considered taboo are between individuals of the same primary and secondary sex (I.e. two male alphas such as Loras and Renly or two female omegas like Margaery and Sansa)  
> \- for biological and logical reasons, female omegas and female betas have vaginas only, male betas and male alphas have dicks only, female alphas and male omegas have dicks and vaginas  
> \- The terms king, prince, and lord, etc. are for all alphas and for male betas  
> \- The terms queen, princess, lady, etc. are for all omegas and female betas

Ned looked grim.Even more grim than he usually did.Theon shifted uncomfortably, unsure as to why the Lord of Winterfell had requested his presence.

“I received word from your father this morning,” Ned finally said.

“Oh?” Theon replied.He didn’t much like to think about his father,

Ned cleared his throat uncomfortably, “He writes to inform us that he’s arranged for you to be married.”

“Married?” Theon wrinkled his nose, “To who?” 

Ned sighed, “Ramsay Bolton.“

“Roose Bolton’s son?” Theon gasped in disbelief, “But he’s a bastard!” 

“He was recently legitimized by the crown,” Ned replied, “He’s an alpha, and his father and your father are looking to solidify their ties.”

Theon stared at Ned, agape.He’d heard tales of the bastard of the Dreadfort.Everyone had.They said he skinned a prisoner every day to keep his spirits up.They said he hunted girls and whores for sport and let his dogs tear them apart once they were caught.Who knew what he would do to Theon?

“He can’t hurt you,” Ned said, as if reading Theon’s thoughts, “He needs you.You legitimize his status as a high born.This marriage will be the only thing that keeps him from returning to a bastard in his father’s eyes.”

Theon nodded and tried not to look as scared as he felt.

—

“What’s with you?” Jon asked him, “You haven’t made fun of me once today.”

“Haven’t you heard?” Theon asked dryly, “I’m to be a married man soon.My father sent a raven this morning.”

“What?” Jon asked, “To who?”

Theon swallowed, “To-“

“RAMSAY SNOW?!” A voice screamed.It was Robb running up to him and Jon, eyes wide and frenzied.

“BALON GREYJOY’S MARRYING YOU OFF TO RAMSAY FUCKING SNOW?!” Robb yelled.

“Calm down, Robb.There’s no need to yell. We’re right here,” Theon said, trying to keep his voice casual, “And I suppose it’s Ramsay Bolton now.”

“No way,” Robb shook his head, “I’m not letting them marry my best friend to that monster.My father can’t let this happen.”

“Your father doesn’t have a say in it,” Theon replied.

“I’m sure he’s not that bad,” Jon added.

“HE SKINS PEOPLE, JON,” Robb shrieked, “HE’S GONNA SKIN THEON AND MAKE A CAPE OUT OF HIS SKIN.”

“Fuck, keep your voice down,” Jon replied, “Those are all rumors, anyhow.I’m sure there’s no merit to them.People say what they will about bastards.”

“Besides,” he continued, turning towards Theon, “He can’t hurt you.You’re well above his status.He’s a bastard, only recently legitimized, of a house that fights for the title of second most dominant house in the north alongside the Umbers and the Karstarks.You’re Balon Greyjoy’s last living son and only omega, and the Greyjoys are one of the nine great houses.Ramsay needs you.”

“He only needs the parts that make babies,” Robb grumbled.

“You’re not helping!” Jon slapped Robb on the arm.

“We have to assume the worst here!I don’t want my best friend to get eaten by dogs!”

“You’re going to scare him!At least try and be optimistic!”

“Optimistic? That’s rich coming from you, Snow.”

“Oh, come on-“

Theon tuned out their bickering.

_He only needs the parts that make babies._

He suppressed a shiver.

—

“I hear we’re both being married off to monsters,” Sansa said to him later at dinner.

“You’re not that mad about marrying Joffrey, and you know it,” Theon replied, “You get to be queen someday, and your girlfriend’s down in the south.If you disliked the idea, you’d have had your father break off the engagement.”

“He’s still a beast,” Sansa shrugged, “But beasts can be tamed.”

“You’ll be too busy sticking your face up Margaery Tyrell’s cunt to do much taming,” Theon snorted.

Sansa blushed furiously and smacked him on the shoulder.

“All I’m saying,” she said, face still reddened, “Is that I think you can handle this.You get every girl you meet tripping all over themselves to be with you.How’s Ramsay Bolton any different?”

“Ramsay Bolton’s not a girl,” Theon responded, taking a sip of his wine.

“No,” Sansa said, “He’s an alpha.They think with their pricks and nothing more.And so do you!If anyone can get a handle on Ramsay, it’s you.”

Ignoring the obvious insult, Theon rolled his eyes, “If you say so.”

—

They rode down to the Dreadfort two days later.Balon and Roose were quite eager to get this all squared away.Theon supposed Roose wanted this done before Balon could change his mind about giving his son away to Roose’s beast of a bastard.The thought made Theon snort.Balon Greyjoy could care less who his son married as long as he was a lord whose castle resided far far away from the Iron Islands.

“I heard he’s seven feet tall and has blood red eyes,” Arya whispered as they rode.

“Arya,” Jon sighed.

“I heard he wears clothes made out of people’s skin and drinks their blood,” Rickon chimed in.

“Stop it,” Jon said, “He’s going to be Theon’s husband.Be nice.”

Catelyn had stayed behind, but all of the Stark children had insisted on coming with Theon and Ned.Theon kind of wished they hadn’t.He didn’t want them to see him getting married.He still broiled in shame over his omega nature.His brothers and his sister were all strong, proud alphas, and he was the only omega in the family.He was a good hunter and excellent with a bow and arrow.He fucked girls regularly and did all the things his father would expect of a good alpha son.He didn’t want to be an omega.He’d never been with a man, and he didn’t want to.He didn’t want to be some lord’s silent lady, obeying his husband’s every order and pulling down his britches at his command.

“It’s alright,” Theon said casually, “I’m just annoyed I might have to be a little more discreet with the girls I’ll have as I will have a husband. But I’m sure the Dreadfort has some lovely wenches, and I think I’ve gone through just about all of them at Winterfell.”

Robb snorted.Jon looked at him sadly.Jon could always tell what he was thinking.Jon could tell what everyone was thinking.He looked away.He didn’t want Jon’s pity.

As it turned out, Ramsay Bolton was not a seven-foot-tall giant with red eyes and a cape made of human skin.He was about the same height as Theon actually.He was a fair amount broader, but Theon was lanky and thin, and Ramsay wasn’t any bigger than Jon.He had short hair, and features that reminded Theon of an elf.He wasn’t bad looking by any standards, honestly, a fact that Theon took a little bit of superficial relief in.At least he would have a handsome husband. Appearances could be kept up.

“My lord,” Theon bowed, trying to keep his voice steady, “A pleasure to meet you.”

“My lady,” Ramsay smiled at him, “The pleasure is mine.”His voice was pleasant, and he bent down to kiss Theon’s hand, but his eyes were dark and cold, hiding unknown depths.Theon shivered.

“Theon, I’m afraid your father couldn’t make it to greet you today, but he will be arriving tomorrow,” Roose said to him.Theon smiled and nodded.He didn’t mind.He didn’t think he could handle his father and the Boltons in one day.

Roose turned to Ned, “Lord Stark.Let me show you and your children to your chambers.”

Ramsay smiled at Theon again, the smile of a predator.

“Come, my lady,” he said, “Let me show you around your new home.” 

He offered his arm.Theon took it and forced a smile back, shoving his dread deep down inside of him as they walked inside the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

_“This is where I keep my hounds,” Ramsay said, his smile proud and wide._

_Theon glanced nervously at the snarling beasts in the cages._

_“They’re . . . impressive, my lord.”_

_“This one here is Kyra,” Ramsay gestured to a large boxer with a huddle of furry little puppies gathered around her, “She just had babies.”_

_Ramsay turned to Theon, “Once they’re old enough to go without their mother, I’ll let you pick your choice out of them as my wedding gift to you, my lady.”_

_Theon gulped nervously but remembered to say graciously, “Thank you, my lord.You’re too kind.”_

_“Worry not, I would never gift my lady husband with some common mongrel pups,” Ramsay continued, “I breed only the fastest and the strongest dogs.Whichever one you choose will be a born hunter.Just as all my other dogs are.”_

_His smile turned sinister, and Theon suppressed a shudder._

It is this encounter that Theon recalls on his wedding night, as Balon walks him towards the altar in the Godswood.Ramsay watches him as he walks, and his eyes eat Theon whole.Theon knows he looks good, if the winks and sly glances from the serving wenches gave any indication.There had been one particularly pretty one with a rack that Theon would’ve loved to bury his face in.What a shame it was that he would have to spend his wedding night with his new husband.Another rush of fear passed through Theon at the thought of sleeping with another man, something he’d never done before, but he ignored it.

The Starks were there, as were a few of his uncles and cousins, but not his sister.He remembered the conversation he’d had with his father prior to this.

“Is Yara here?” He’d asked.

“No,” His father said, “Yara has urgent business in Essos.I didn’t want to trouble her with news of your engagement.She’ll find out once she returns.”

“You didn’t even tell her?” Theon asked in disbelief.

“She has more important things to worry about than meeting the man who will sire her nephews.Your children will be Boltons.They are of no concern to us.”

Theon felt an ugly knot of sadness twist in his gut.After all this time his father’s dismissal still got to him.

He kept his eyes trained on the floor throughout the vows.He didn’t want to look into Ramsay’s cold eyes, full of hunger and darker urges that Theon didn’t want to think about.At last the wedding was over.Ramsay had draped his cloak over Theon’s shoulders, they’d said all the rites, and now he was being led back to Ramsay’s bedchambers.Ramsay shut the door.

“Undress,” he said.His voice was polite, but Theon understood that he was not asking, so with trembling fingers, he did as Ramsay asked until he was fully naked in front of him.Theon resisted the urge to cover himself as Ramsay’s eyes raked up and down his form.

Ramsay came closer to him, and Theon took an involuntary step back.Ramsay grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close, slipping a hand down Theon’s front, past his cock, to brush his cunt.Theon gasped.No one besides his own self had ever touched back there, and the feeling of another man’s fingers on that most intimate part of him was foreign.

“Are you a virgin here?” Ramsay asked, voice still casual but with a thick undertone of something more primal.He inserted two rough fingers into Theon’s hole as he spoke.

Theon whimpered at the feeling, “Yes, my lord.”

Ramsay smiled wolfishly, “Good.”

He turned Theon around and bent him over the foot of his bed.Theon’s stomach jumped in trepidation.He felt ridiculously exposed like this, bent over like a whore, cunt exposed to Ramsay’s prying eyes.He heard the sound of Ramsay undoing his pants and then felt his rough hands run down his back and over his arse.Ramsay’s grip tightened, spreading his arse cheeks.Theon reddened, burying his face in the bed.

“You’re a pretty thing, aren’t you?” Ramsay says, “When my father told me who I was to marry, I wasn’t expecting much.You Greyjoys are not renowned for your beauty.But you,” Ramsay paused and pushed the head of his cock into Theon, “Are very very lovely.”

Theon tensed at the intrusion, mouth falling open in a silent gasp.It was bigger than his own fingers and bigger than Ramsay’s fingers.Only the head of it was inside of him, and he already felt stretched and full.It didn’t hurt, yet, but it was so definitely uncomfortable.

“Are you going to make some lovely noises for me too?” Ramsay said softly, gripping Theon’s hips like an iron vice.Then he slammed into Theon until his pelvis was flush with Theon’s arse.

Theon cried out.That definitely hurt.Ramsay didn’t wait for him to adjust, he just started pounding.It did hurt, but not so bad as Theon was expecting.There was a careful restraint in Ramsay’s grip, even his as fingers dug bruises into Theon’s skin.Every so often, Ramsay would accidentally glance into a spot that felt good in a way Theon had never felt before, and moans of pleasure would arise amongst his cries of pain.

But most of his cries were of pain, and Ramsay had to know that, but they did not deter him in the slightest.If anything they spurred him on.He slammed into Theon one more time before cumming with a deep groan.Theon gasped at the feeling of Ramsay’s cum inside of him.It felt odd.It made him feel like a whore.

Ramsay surged forwards and sunk his teeth into Theon’s neck.Theon was overcome by shock and pain before remembering that this was customary.Without a mating mark, the marriage couldn’t really be recognized. 

Ramsay pulled out of him and heaved himself up on the bed next to Theon.

“Go on,” he bared his neck.

Oh, right.

Theon inched forward cautiously, grasping lightly at Ramsay’s shoulders.Before he could get too scared he sunk his teeth into his neck as hard as he could.He pulled back once he felt blood on his teeth.

“Very good,” Ramsay smiled, panting, his eyes shining, but Theon couldn’t meet his eyes, “You will make a fine husband, my lady.”

—

“How was it?” Arya asked in the morning.

“What?” Theon asked.

“The bedding ceremony!”

Theon flushed bright red.

“How do you know what bedding ceremonies are?” Jon asked in shock, “You’re too young to be talking about that kind of nonsense.”

“I’m thirteen!” Arya exclaimed, “I know lots of things!”

“Even so, you shouldn’t ask those kinds of questions!” Sansa chastised her sister.

“I’m just curious!” Arya replied.

“It’s fine,” Theon said, trying to keep his voice light and full of humor, “He’s not as pretty as a girl, but it wasn’t so bad.”He winked for added effect.

Arya made grossed out sounds before Jon cuffed her on the back of the head.

“Let’s go,” Jon said, “Father said we’re to leave once Robb finally wakes up.”

Arya nodded, “Bye, Theon!Come back and visit Winterfell when you can!”Then she darted off.

Jon pulled him into a hug, “You’ll be okay.”He smiled, “You’re a Greyjoy of the Iron Islands, not just Ramsay Bolton’s husband.Remember that.”And then he followed Arya away.

Sansa hugged him next, “Remember what I said about taming beasts.”

Theon laughed, “Thank you.”

Sansa smiled sadly, “I mean it.”

Theon gulped. He didn’t like her serious tone, but he nodded.

He said goodbye to Bran and Rickon next.And then he went to go wake up Robb.

“Robb, get up,” he said, chucking a pillow at his best friend’s head.

Robb grumbled and rolled over.

“Your father’s been waiting for you for hours,” Theon continued.

“Shit!” Robb jumped up in a panic, immediately hurrying to dress himself. 

After he’d dressed himself, he grabbed Theon and hugged him.

“Just say the word,” he whispered, “Say the word and I’ll come and get you out of here.”

Theon smiled, “I’ll be okay.”

Robb pulled back, eyes wet with tears, “I’ll miss you.”

Theon swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’ll miss you too.”

He coughed awkwardly, “You best be going before you piss your father off any further.”

“Fuck!” Robb’s eyes widened, and he sprinted away.

Theon watched him go and tried not to cry.

—

“So you’re Ramsay’s husband,” a girl said to him, her voice snotty, as he walked across the courtyard after dinner.

“Excuse me?” Theon asked, keeping his smile friendly.She was pretty, and she was glaring at him like she wanted to rip his arms off, and Theon had always liked the challenge of charming a girl who hated him.

“I’m Myranda,” she said, “The kennelmaster’s daughter.I wanted to meet you in person before it was too late.”

“Too late?”

“You won’t last long,” she crossed her arms, “Probably longer than the other ones, they were just common whores, but once you give Ramsay a baby, he won’t have any use for you anymore.”

She stepped closer to him, jaw clenched, “Don’t think you’re important to him just because you’re a highborn lady and his husband.I’m the only one he’ll ever truly want.The only one he hasn’t gotten rid of.You’d do well to remember that.”

And then she stalked away.Theon was too stunned to even say anything, so he just watched her go.

He thought about her words the rest of the day.He knew she wasn’t lying.Everyone had heard tales of Ramsay’s affinity for hunting unusual game.But Theon was a Greyjoy, damnit, and he wasn’t about to just cower in fear until his husband led him into an early grave.And he wasn’t about to be the lady with the husband who kept a mistress whom he cared about more.That would be a humiliation that Theon did not wish to think about.

He had to win Ramsay over.Somehow.

He thought about Myranda.He’d kept her all this time, but why?She was pretty, but no prettier than any other girl, certainly no prettier than Theon.What made her different?She was clearly comfortable with him, she wasn’t scared of him.And maybe that was it, Theon thought, as he remembered the pain of last night, the way his pained cries seemed to egg Ramsay on.Ramsay could get pain and fear from anyone.That was what made them disposable.But Myranda wasn’t afraid of him.Myranda indulged him in all his games and sadistic urges, and he kept her because of that.Someone who wanted Ramsay for all his eccentric appetites would be rare enough as it was, much less finding another one.He had to show Ramsay he wasn’t scared of him.

The problem, however, was he was very much scared of him.

He remembered Sansa’s words.

_“All I’m saying,” she said, face still reddened, “Is that I think you can handle this.You get every girl you meet tripping all over themselves to be with you.How’s Ramsay Bolton any different?”_

_“Ramsay Bolton’s not a girl,” Theon responded, taking a sip of his wine._

_“No,” Sansa said, “He’s an alpha.They think with their pricks and nothing more.And so do you!If anyone can get a handle on Ramsay, it’s you.”_

He could do this, Theon thought, confidence building in him.He knew how to please girls, and he knew what things he liked girls to do to please him.The combination of these two pieces of knowledge had to help some.

So Theon stalked off to his and Ramsay’s shared bedroom before he could lose his nerve.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

As Theon marched up the stairs, he thought of the moment he woke up that morning, and his confidence dwindled.He’d awoken alone in his new bed.When he stood up, he’d felt Ramsay’s seed leaking out of him, and he’d seen the bruises marking his hips in the shape of fingerprints.He’d felt used, defiled, like a whore.

But why? Theon thought to himself, steeling up his courage once more.He felt no such shame when bedding girls, or from paying them for it, and that had far less honor than sleeping with his own husband.Why did he feel triumph when lying with girls and shame when lying with Ramsay?Or rather, why were alphas who bedded lots of people conquerors and lovers, and omegas who spread their legs were labeled whores?

Theon shook the thoughts out of his head as he reached the door to the bedroom.He took a deep breath and walked in.Ramsay was sitting on the bed unlacing his boots.He looked up when Theon came in.

“My lady-“ he started, but before he could say anything else and before Theon could lose his nerve, he marched over to Ramsay, grabbed him, and kissed him.Ramsay gasped in surprise, and Theon took the opportunity to stick his tongue in his mouth.Lots of girls had told Theon he was a good kisser.Ramsay seemed to share this opinion if the way he groaned into Theon’s mouth and pulled his body against him, tangling his hands in Theon’s hair, was any indication.

Theon pulled away eventually.Ramsay’s eyes were wide and his pupils were blown.Theon took this as a good sign.Theon pulled at the laces on Ramsay’s pants and wrapped his fingers around his cock.Theon had never held another man’s cock before, and he felt himself getting shy again.

“My lord,” he spoke, before he could talk himself out of anything, “I want to please you.I want to be a good omega and please my alpha.”The words sounded practiced and rehearsed as he said them, but the hunger in Ramsay’s eyes was not deterred in the slightest.

“I’ve never done this before, but I still want to try,” Theon said before ducking down and wrapping his lips around Ramsay’s cock.Ramsay groaned and bucked his hips up.Theon tried to swallow as much of it as he could without choking, wrapping his hands around the rest.He thought of what girls did to him with their mouths and tried to replicate it.He was clumsy and sloppy, but Ramsay didn’t seem to mind.He bucked his hips deeper into Theon’s mouth, making him gag, and buried his fingers into Theon’s hair.On one particularly deep thrust, his cock slid into Theon’s throat.Theon gagged around it, and the sensation must’ve done it for Ramsay because he moaned and came hard down Theon’s throat.The taste of his seed was salty and not very pleasant, but Theon swallowed it all. 

After pulling off, Theon felt the bout of shyness return, and he could feel himself blush.He tried to hide it.He wasn’t done with Ramsay yet.He looked up at his husband on the bed, and Ramsay’s eyes were all-consuming, eating Theon whole, and his cock was still hard.

Confidence, Theon thought, be confident.And with that he pushed Ramsay backwards onto the bed.

“I’m not done pleasing my alpha yet,” he said, climbing up to straddle him.

Ramsay smiled at him, the grin of a predator, “Oh, really?”

It was the first thing he’d said since Theon barged in to the room, and for some reason the sound of his voice, thick with lust, made Theon feel embarrassed again.Before he could dwell on it too much, Theon ground his hips down into Ramsay’s pelvis, and oh, that felt good.Ramsay moaned and grabbed Theon’s hips pulling their bodies together again.Theon let out a whimper.

Theon pulled off his shirt and his pants as quickly as he could.He would’ve been self conscious, but Ramsay watched him undress like one would watch a five-course meal being served, so Theon felt only pride.

Then came the part that made Theon the most nervous.He lifted himself up, gripped Ramsay’s cock, and started lowering himself down onto it.The sensation tore a moan out of him.The slow ease of the penetration felt so different from yesterday.He could feel every inch of Ramsay’s cock settling inside his body.Theon gasped as he seated himself fully.It felt bigger in this position, longer, wider.But he felt the burn of more, more, more in his groin, and so he rocked his hips experimentally.

“Shit,” Ramsay hissed, hands stroking down over Theon’s arse, his thighs.Theon rocked his hips again with renewed confidence, and moaned at the pleasure.He wanted more, needed more, so he bounced himself harder and faster on Ramsay’s cock until he was practically impaling himself.He could no longer contain his gasps and moans, but he’d never been very good at keeping quiet.Clearly Ramsay had the same problem because he was practically growling as he groped at Theon’s body.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Ramsay groaned, fingers digging into Theon’s waist.

Theon flushed red, embarrassed, “I can’t help it.”

Ramsay’s breath hitched, and the dark feral thing behind his eyes reared its head.Before Theon knew what was happening, Ramsay was flipping them over, so Theon was on his back, pinned below Ramsay to the bed.Ramsay didn’t hesitate to start pounding into Theon.Theon couldn’t suppress the wanton moans tearing out of his throat.It felt so good, in a way he had never felt before.The feeling of Ramsay’s cock inside of him was indescribable.Ramsay fell onto him, mouthing and biting and sucking at every inch of skin he could reach.Theon’s hard cock finally gained some friction, trapped between their bodies.With Ramsay’s whole body on top of him, taking him, claiming him, Theon felt owned and wanted and it felt powerful.Ramsay’s cock hit a particularly deep spot inside of him, and he gasped.

“M-my lord,” he whimpered brokenly.

“Say my name,” Ramsay growled into Theon’s neck, “Say it.”

He hit that same spot inside of Theon again and Theon cried out loudly, “Ramsay!”

Ramsay groaned, cumming inside of Theon.Theon gasped at the sensation and came too, cum spraying his and Ramsay’s stomachs.

Ramsay pulled out of him but kept their bodies pressed together.His eyes were so intense, the hunger had not yet left them, and Theon felt vulnerable in his gaze.

“I knew I’d like you from the moment I saw you,” Ramsay said, kissing Theon’s neck, “I just didn’t know I would like you this much.”

—

It’s absurd how well Theon’s plan worked.Ramsay spoils Theon with anything he wants and spends almost all their time fucking him on various surfaces in the castle.Ramsay is not a man who can hide his emotions, and Theon likes seeing the want in his eyes, the dark hunger that threatens to consume all of Theon until there’s nothing left.Theon likes being wanted, being desired like that.

He also likes how pissed off Myranda looks whenever she sees them together.Too bad for her, Theon thinks smugly, as he and Ramsay brush by her on their way to the kennels.Ramsay doesn’t even look at her, but Theon offers her a sarcastic smile because Theon has always been petty.

“Theon, look how big the puppies are getting,” Ramsay says as they step inside the kennels, “I figured it was time for you to pick your choice.My wedding gift to you, remember?”

“I remember,” Theon said, “Thank you, Ramsay.”

They had descended from referring to each other as “my lord” and “my lady” to simply their real names.It offered a more casual comfort to their conversation.

Theon stepped forward and inspects the puppies in the cage.He’d been oh so jealous when the Starks had adopted the direwolf puppies, and Balon had sure never allowed him any pets.He’d asked him if he could keep one of the rabbits he found in the woods once, and Balon had slapped him and called him a true omega through and through. That had hurt, though Theon could not explain why.

“That one,” Theon said, pointing at the one curled around her mother’s feet.She was small and colored grey in a way that almost made her coat shine blue in the moonlight.Ramsay scooped her out of the cage and handed her to Theon.She licked his hand and barked, and Theon giggled happily.

“Thank you,” he said again, kissing Ramsay for good measure.That usually helped keep him in a good mood.

“Anything for my lady,” Ramsay said lowly against Theon’s lips.

Ramsay inspected the puppy in Theon’s arms.

“She’s a strong one,” he said, “She’ll grow even stronger.”His smile turned sinister, and he directed his eyes in the direction of the dungeons, “There’s no shortage of good meat at the Dreadfort.”

Theon swallowed hard.Ramsay was always grouchy and abrasive and aggressive, but underneath that was a layer of genuine cruelty that Theon did not like to think about.

“What will you name her?” Ramsay asked him, eyes softened.He never directed his cruelty towards Theon.

“I don’t know.I hadn’t thought about it.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Ramsay said, “Best to do it while she’s young.She’ll learn to respond to it better.”

Theon opened his mouth to reply, but at the same moment, a growl caught his attention.He turned to see Jeyne, another one of Ramsay’s dogs, having just woken up, tearing the flesh aggressively off a long bone.

The bone almost looked like a leg if Theon looked at it close enough.

“We’d best get ready for dinner, don’t you think?” Ramsay said, bringing Theon’s attention back to him.

Theon tried to smile, “Yes, of course.”

—

Theon tried to shake the feeling of dread that persisted inside of him since their visit to the kennels, but he could not.He left his dog, who he’d just been calling “puppy” in the kennels with what the kennel master Ben swore to be a chicken bone, but Theon wasn’t so sure about that.

He was only picking at his food at dinner, and he knew Ramsay noticed.He kept side eyeing Theon as he pretended to politely listen to one of Walda’s stories.The servant bringing their food must’ve been new because his fingers trembled as he brought out their dishes, and his hands shook as he poured their wine.Theon watched him fill his practically still full glass of wine, and at the last second the pitcher slipped, sloshing wine into Theon’s lap.

The servant’s eyes widened in fear as he stammered, “M-my lady, I’m so sorry.I didn’t mean to- I’m s-sorry.”

“Look what you’ve done,” Ramsay said from his seat next to Theon, “You’ve gone and ruined my husband’s clothes and by extension, his dinner.

“It’s not that serious-“ Theon started, as the servant stammered out another round of barely coherent apologies.Years of Ned Stark’s kindness, and he’d forgotten all about how servants were typically treated after slipping up.

Ramsay stood up, and the look in his eyes was the same look he wore when he talked of the meat they fed the dogs.

“I think I know what the problem is,” he said almost conversationally as he walked towards where the servant stood, cowered.

He grabbed the servants right hand as the poor man flinched.

“I think,” Ramsay said, a smile creeping across his face, “You have too many fingers.”

“Ramsay, not at dinner, please,” Roose said, his tone almost bored, the exact opposite of the panic Theon was trying to quell.

Ramsay ignored his father.

“I think you’d be better at pouring wine if you didn’t have so many fingers in the way, don’t you agree?” He pulled out his knife.

The servant started to babble his apologizes again as Theon tried to speak up again, “Ramsay, it’s not a big deal, seriously.I’m okay, it’s just some spilled wine.I didn’t even really like these pants.”

He approached Ramsay cautiously and wrapped his arms around him.

“Just leave him be,” he said as softly as he possibly could, “Please?”He even pouted for good measure.

Ramsay’s eyes softened as he looked at Theon.

“If it’s what my lady wishes,” he said finally, putting the knife away.

The servant fell to his knees babbling his gratitude before Roose sent him away, expression still bored and annoyed, as if this whole matter was just some stupid thing getting between him and his dinner.

As for Theon, Theon couldn’t decide whether he was afraid or pleased.He was afraid of the monster wearing Ramsay’s skin, what he could do.But he was pleased in the power he’d felt in being able to elicit such an angry reaction from Ramsay on his behalf, and in being able to calm him down.And the pleasure he gained from that scared him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
